Changes
by Kimberlyalisonn
Summary: When Guinevere and her brother move to New York following the death of her father, she encounters friends, foes, and a certain blonde haired boy that she has a certain hatred for. Yet it seemed that the two are fated together, what will be outcome be, and what will they discover about their past? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiiiiiiiiii, this fic is set in the future, and I don't own any of the characters (as much as i would love to own Arthur ;-) ) I couldn't remember if Elyan was older or younger than Guinevere, but I made him older, apologises in advance if I'm wrong! And Merlin wiki doesn't state Gwen's maiden name but according to Arthurian legend its 'Leondegrance' so I simply used that, So please review if you want more chapters. Thanksss :-) _

Glancing up towards the large building that stood in front of her, Guinevere swallowed back a lump that formed in her throat; she had always liked school, she had got good grades, she had amazing friends, and a loving father and brother waiting for her once she got home. Her mother had died when she was younger and Guinevere could barely remember her. Yet everything had come crashing down, she could remember the phone call and the smell of the hospital, she sound of shoes squeaking on the floor, and the hollow look upon her dying fathers face. Since that day, her brother Elyan had seen fit to take charge and had sold their family house and moved the two of them to a completely different country to the bustling city of New York, where he had secured a job as an editor at a local newspaper while Guinevere was stuck facing a new school, a new city and a new life. Shaking the thoughts from her head, the brunette glanced down at her attire of cases blue jeans, a tank top with a fluffy cardigan layered over and black boots. This was how people dressed here, right? Eventually making her way up the large steps, Guinevere tightened her grip on her bag in order to help her nerves and made her way towards the reception, forcing a small smile as she did so.

"Hi, I'm Guinevere Leondegrance, its my first day." She murmured. The receptionist gave her a friendly smile and proceeded to go through her timetable and show her a map of where most of her classes were.

"Ah, Merlin!" The receptionist called towards a boy with a mop of black hair that has been making his way out of the library. "Might you show our new student here to the art classes?" She added brightly.

The boy - Merlin- smiled brightly towards the pair of them and simply nodded before he gestured for her to follow him. Guinevere returned the smile and said a quick thanks to the receptionist before she followed Merlin into the corridor.

"I'm Merlin by the way, as you might have already guessed." He stated with a quiet chuckle as the two of them turned into yet another corridor, how was she going to find her way around here?

"I'm Guinevere, but call me Gwen." She replied with a soft smile, art was one of her favourite subjects, so at least that was something.

"Its very nice to meet you Gwen, its nice to have someone new, this place gets rather boring after a while. Can I see your timetable?" He asked brightly. Guinevere handed it over, unable to stop her smile from widening slightly, at least someone was friendly.

" We share most lessons together! Other than English." Merlin stated with a rather wide grin, coming to a halt in front of a classroom - she could already smell the crushed chalk and fresh paint. The two entered, the teacher pausing to introduce her ton the rest of the class before she slipped into a seat net to Merlin, keeping a small smile on her face as she did so.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and she found that her and Merlin were quickly becoming fast friends, and his girlfriend, Morgana had been extremely nice, Guinevere liked them, and she was normally a fairly good judge of character. Lunch passed in a daze as the three of them sat in a corner of the football pitch, having a good gossip and getting to know each other, before she knew it, she was heading in the direction of the English classroom, the way that Merlin had directed her, only to be bundled to the ground with a glimpse of blonde hair. She yelped as she hit the ground, more out of shock than pain, and narrower her eyes at the boy that now stood in front of her.

"Are you accustomed to standing in peoples way like a useless waste?" The boy glared towards the boy as she climbed back onto her feet, brushing herself off as she did so.

"Me? You ran straight into me, maybe you should watch where your going!" She snapped before she shoved past him and made her way into the English classroom and straight to a desk at the back, furthest away from any human contact. Who did he think he was?! She had barely contained her anger in time to answer her name on the register.

"Arthur?" The teacher called, getting a response as the said person entered the room. Guinevere's eyes snapped up at the voice, inwardly groaning as her eyes fell upon the boy that had been so rude. She kept her hazel eyes on the front of the class as he slipped into the seat next to her, yet she noticed how he kicked her foot briefly as he passed. English lessons were going to be fun. As soon as the bell ran for the end of the day, Guinevere grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom as quick as she could, breathing a sigh of relief as the fresh air hit her. She debated trying to find Merlin and Morgnana but in this sea of a hudnred students there was no chance that she would find them. Pressing her lips together, Guinevere turned and headed home, keeping her head held high as she did so - she wasn't going to let a stupid boy bring her mood down, she had friends and that was all she needed! Once home, Guinevere began making pasta for dinner, she knew how Elyan's appetite could be, he was always hungry! Just as she was plating up dinner, the said brother of her came in through the front door.

"You know me too well!" Elyan beamed at the sight and the smell of food, before he headed over and pressed a kiss to the top of Guinevere's head. Guinevere smiled in response and placed both bowls down opposite each other, before she sat down and dug in. Dinner at their house had never been a fancy affair, it was about talking about the day, and that was what the two did, questions about work and school flew across the table, before Guinevere placed the empty bowls and cutlery into the dishwasher and excused herself to her bedroom. Once inside, Guinevere sighed and flopped down onto her bed; she was not looking forward to double english tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thank you to my followers, and to the person that left a review! I was unsure whether to carry on this story but I thought I'd better. :P Review if you liked, and hope you enjoy! :)_

Slipping out of the shower, Guinevere quickly dried both herself and her hair and dressed herself into dark skinny jeans, a t-shirt with the beatles on it, and another cardigan with the same pair of boots from the previous day. She quickly shoved on some mascara and some lip-gloss before she headed out of her bedroom and towards the front door, calling a quick goodbye to Elyan as she did so, although upon hearing no reply assumed that he was in the shower. She headed out of the front door, shutting it quietly behind her and headed down the steps, pausing in her tracks at the sight of both Morgana and Merlin leaning against a black porshe, a small smile creeping up her lips as she did so.

"It's creepy how easy it is to find someones address on google." Morgana stated with a small smirk. "Fancy a lift?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. Guinevere grinned towards the pair and simply nodded before she slipped into the back seat - Morgana was driving, and Guinevere instantly put her seatbelt on. Merlin flashed her a small grin as he watched her before looking forward once more. They soon arrived at the school where the three of them slipped out of the car and made their way into the large building.

"So how was your first day?" Merlin inquired with a smile. Guinevere paused for a moment, wondering if it was wise to tell them about her run in with Arthur, or whether she would just sound like she was whining, after all, today would no doubt be different, right?

"It was fine, bit of a blur to be honest, still getting used to where everything is." She replied brightly - she was more than grateful to have friends, although she had had a fair few at her old school, she was in a completely different country now, and had no idea what to expect. Yet she was thankful that the first three classes of the day were with the both of them, weirdly enough. Eventually reaching the Social Studies classroom, the three slipped into the three seats at the very back of the classroom, and began to natter between themselves once more. The two found out that Guinevere was from England, Cambridge to be exact, and Guinevere learned that Morgana lived with her father and brother, whom she had promised to introduce too, and was from a very rich family, whereas Merlin seemed the opposite, an only child, that lived with his mother and had always grown up rather poor. It seemed typical that the rest of the day buzzed by and before she knew it, she was standing outside the English classroom, why she didn't go straight in she wasn't sure. Part of her just wanted to skip class, but this was one of her favourite subjects.

"Are you just going to stand there looking gormless or what?" A voice boomed from behind her and she span around to see only Arthur standing behind her, a look of amusement spread across his face. Guinevere simply rolled her eyes at him and headed into the classroom, and straight for her seat, noting how close Arthur was walking behind her as she quickly slid into her seat. Her hazel eyes darted around the classroom, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes at the sight of god knows how many girls swooning after the boy that she had so quickly come to dislike.

"Don't worry about them, they're only good for the occasional night now and again." Arthur stated with a smirk, obviously seeming rather proud about the fact that he had a fan club.

"It's crazy to think that you have anyone wanting to sleep with you when you talk so badly of women. Your not even that good looking, and with an attitude like yours, I can't understand how anyone likees you." Gwen resroted, unsure where her sudden bout of confidence had come from. She had never spoken badly of anyone before, always choosing to see the goodness in everyone, yet it seemed like this particular person was doomed to bring out the worst in her. Seeing his rather startled face made Gwen sit up straighter in her chair, a proud smile etched upon her face, as the teacher started the lesson. She spent most of the lesson scribbling down notes, to the point that her hand was beginning to get severe cramps. Putting down her pen, Gwen flexed her wrist and glanced up towards the teacher just in time for him to speak.

"I'm setting an assignment that will count as 65% of your overall grades. It's a home and a school assignment, so I expect all of you to put her best efforts in. You are to chose a famous novel or poem of your choice and are to explain it in your own ways, I'll give you some examples of course. I am also putting you into pairs for this assigment." The teacher stated. Guinevere felt her stomach instantly drop. _Please, put me with anyone but him. Please, please please. _She swallowed back a lump that had formed in her throat as she listened to the teacher call out of the names of paired students.

"Bethany and Elizabeth. Dave and Mary. And Arthur and Guinevere. These pairs are final, there will be no switching pairs or trading them, your stuck with them for the rest of the year I'm afraid." He stated, flashing Guinevere an apologetic smile. _Fuck! _Guinevere thought, her eyes flickering towards Arthur who was looking back at her but didn't seem apalled in the slighest which angered her slightly.

"Your house or mine?" Guinevere stated as she gritted her teeth, rolling her eyes at the sudden smirk that enveloped his mouth.

"Mine, I mostly always have a free house. Unless I have a girl coming over, or I have football plans." Arthur stated with a smirk, and Guinevere knew that he was attempting to get some sort of reaction out of her, and she refused to give it, she could not wait until this assignment was over.

"I should have known you were one of those football assholes, you have that kind of arrogance about you." Guinevere replied before she stood from her seat and grabbed her stuff just as the bell rang for the end of the day. "I dare ask, are you free tommorow?" She didn't especially want to spend her first free Saturday in New York, but it seemed she didn't have much choice. Arthur smirked once more and mimicked her actions of grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder before he scirbbled down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Come over sometime after 1, otherwise I can't guarantee I'll be awake, or a prick." He stated.

"More than you already are?" Guinevere asked, as she glanced up at him once more before heading out of the building and into the fresh air once more. Her troubled expression soon formed into a grin as her eyes fell upon her two best friends stood by their car.

"Rough day?" Merlin iquired with a small smile. Guinevere had just been able to reply when she heard Arthur call out something along the lines of 'See you tommorow, buttface!" in her direction. She groaned rather loudly in answer to Merlin's question and slipped herself into the car where Morgana whipped around to face her.

"I guess you've met my brother. In my defense he's my half brother." She murmered as she chewed down onto her bottom lip. Guinevere raised an eyebrow slightly but couldn't stop from laughing quietly, one of the first laughs she had done since she had been here.

"But your so different!" She exclaimed, causing a grin to spread across her friends face.

"I get that a lot. He's not always an asshole, sometimes he can be really nice. He's just had a lot of bad stuff happen to him." Morgana stated with a soft smile before she turned back to drive. Guinevere slumped in her seat, it was hard to imagine Arthur being nice, and not being arrogant for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

_A big thank you to my followers, and reviewers, you are all awesome! :) Sorry this one is so short! In the next Chapter, Guinevere finds out something terrible about Arthur's past! xx_

Guinevere swallowed harshly as her eyes scanned the mansion that she now stood in front of. Although she had already known that he was rich, she hasn't been prepared for the sight that stood before her eyes. Breathing out a small, nervous sigh, Guinevere headed up the small steps to the front door and knocked gently on the door, straightening out her clothes as she did so. Instead of her usual jeans, Guinevere had chosen to wear a white dress that hung just above her knees and had lace that ran around the hem and at the end of the sleeves, along with a pair of black flats and sunglasses. It was good weather out, so why not? She chewed down onto her bottom lip as the door opened, coming face to face with Morgana who beamed at the sight of her and gestured for her to come in. Returning the smile, Gwen headed into the house, trying her best not to look as uncomfortable as she felt.

"I'm actually just heading out to meet Merlin. Arthur, Gwen's here!" Morgana called before turning to Gwen once more.

"Text me when your done, and we'll meet?" She asked brightly. Gwen nodded with a soft smile, she couldn't wait, she sooner she was out of here the better. Morgana's eyes flickered over towards the large stairwell where Arthur had just appeared, the smile staying placed upon her red lips.

"Be nice. See you both later." She added before she headed out of the still open door. Gwen span around to face Arthur who was now leaning against the banister and gestured for her to follow him, which she did. Heading up the stairs, Gwen followed him but paused however at the threshold of what she guessed was his bedroom. Arthur raised his eyebrow as he glanced towards her, before his usual smirk came to his lips.

"You can come in, your not going to die or anything." He murmured with a slight roll of his eyes. Gwen fought back the urge to roll hers in return and headed into his bedroom, perching herself at the end of the bed as she did so, her eyes flickering around.

"Let make this session fairly quick, I do have a busy schedule." Arthur stated as he sat down cross legged on the bed opposite her. Gwen tensed her jaw and fought back the urge to snap.

"Well, I figured that we would do Wuthering Heights, or maybe Jane Eyre?" She asked, as her hazel eyes flickered to his face once more, finally taking in his features; she could see why people found him handsome, he had a handsome face, yet that didn't excuse his rotten attitude. Arthur simply shrugged in response - it seemed like this project was going to be rather one sided.

"Jane Eyre's the one with that man that hid his crazy wife in the attic, right?" Guinevere blinked a few times in response, she hasn't thought he would know either of those, yet it seemed she was wrong.

"My mother, before she passed it was her favourite book, he used to read it to me as a child." He responded quietly, and for a moment Guinevere caught a glimpse of a completely different person.

"Oh, Arthur, I'm sorry. I...I know how you feel, if that's any help." She replied softly, flashing him a soft smile, however she knew that the asshole had to come out to eventually.

"Whatever, like you would, you probably have a huge family at home that make you lunch and you all sit round the table for dinner where you talk about your days, and they love you." Arthur snapped as he rose from the bed, anger etching his face which was soon matched on Guinevere's. She too, rose from the bed and shoved her hands into her pockets - she wasn't going to stay around with that kind of attitude. She headed to the door, pausing to turn and face him, a scowl on her face.

"Both of my parents are dead, I'm an orphan so yes I do know how it feels." Guinevere whispered, before she turned and almost ran out of the mansion, and down the street, not that she had any clue where she was, or where she was going. How dare he just assume everything about her? Part of her felt like she had something in common with him, but the other part just wanted to smack him in the head. She fought back the urge to burst into tears, and carried on walking, eventually coming to what was a dead end. Growling in frustration, Guinevere turned and headed back the way that she came, coming face to face with Arthur as she did so. She stiffened as he pulled her into a hug, more out of shock than anything - this was coming from a person that had just yelled at her, and she was convinced hated her. He eventually pulled away and cleared his throat, obviously feeling rather uncomfortable with what just happened, yet kept his eyes fixed upon her.

"Come on, I'll walk you home, where do you live?" He asked quietly, the softness of his voice made Guinevere involunatirly shiver. She quietly told him her address, purely because she didn't want to be stuck, lost and alone in the middle of god knows where. The two walked in silence for a while, both not really sure what they were supposed to say to one another. Eventually reaching Guinevere's house, she turned towards Arthur, and forced herself to speak.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you Monday." She murmered as she pushed her key into the door, and pushed it open. Arthur simply nodded with a small smile - the first one that she had seen before he headed off, dissapearing into the distance. Sighing, Guinevere closed the door and rested her head against the cool wood, what was with this boy? One minute, he was yelling at her and the next he was hugging her!


	4. Chapter 4

_A hugeeeee thank you to all my reviewers and followers, I'm so glad that you like this story so far! :) xxx_

It was her third week that Guinevere made a startling discover about the arrogant boy that she had come to be stuck with. The two hadn't discussed that day, and they seemed fine with never mentioning it again, the last thing that Guinevere wanted was a full on discussion about the death of both of her parents, and his mother, and the rather strange hug that he had given her. Not to mention the fact that he had rather kindly walked her home; that wasn't the Arthur that Guinevere knew, the arrogant spoiled one that yelled at her on her first day, and then a few days later proceeded to hug her to death in the middle of the street, it was like he had a split personality or something! Yet it was like the two had come to an unspoken agreement, he didn't yell at her anymore, and in return she didn't speak to him unless she had too and it was something to do with their project. They avoided each other like the plague.

"How did you do it?" Guinevere snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a voice that she didn't recognise and peeked around her locker to view the said person with one raised eyebrow. It was the end of lunch; she only had one lesson left and that was English, and Guinevere had just about managed to remember how to get to her locker from all of her classes, which delighted her - it meant she didn't have to carry her books around all the time.

"Get invited to Arthur's house I mean, nobody's been invited there since Vivian." The girl stated as she twirled a piece of golden hair around her finger, although she soon frowned at the blank look upon Guinevere's face.

"You mean you didn't know? Vivian was his girlfriend, they had been together since they were like nine or something, she died in a house fire a couple of years ago, he hasn't been the same since. Everyone wwas starting to think he had no interest in girls anymore." The girl explained with a small shrug before she bounced off to wherever she had come from. Guinevere stared after her for few moments, before she moved her gaze into her still rather empty locker - most peoples had photos of their friends or boybands in, yet Guinevere's still remained empty. Chewing down onto her lower lip, the bruneete girl slammed her locker harder than she meant too, just as the said arrogant boy walked past. He gave her a rather startled look, but slowed his walking. Guinevere froze; to say that she felt awkward was an understatment, she knew something about him that he didn't know she knew, but it wasn't like she was going to talk about it. If anything, she understood a little better why he was such an asshole, and she hadn't really helped matters, she gave as good as she got. Guinevere pulled her bag over her shoulders and flashed Arthur a soft smile as she caught up with him - they both had English now, so it wasn't a crime to walk together right? Although with the amount of eyes that were watching them, it felt like it. She murmered a quick 'thank you' as he held the English door open for her and slipped into her seat, which she had moved so that she was also sharing Arthur's desk - it was easier for the two to speak about their project, so it wasn't weird or anything, right? She slipped her bag onto the floor, and fished out her notepad, a pen, and her copy of Jane Eyre, but it was obvious that Arthur had no intention of getting anything of his out. (_No pun intended)_

"So how are you liking New York?" Arthur asked after a few moments, which just confirmed that he wasn't in the mood for work today, and now neither was she, her new discovery was buzzing around her mind, and she almost felt guilty for knowing such a personal thing.

"I haven't really had much chance to find out, I've been here, home, your house and the Supermarket so far, and they seem like pretty average things." She replied with a smile, which caused Arthur to raise an eyebrow towards her but simply nodded.

"Your going to the movies with Morgana and Merlin tonight, right? To watch the new Hobbit movie?" He inquired, with a small smile as he leaned back in his chair. Guinevere swallowed slightly, as she watched his t-shirt ride up to reveal part of his stomach. She forced herself to meet his eyes instead and nodded before she spoke, although how she found her words she was un-sure.

"Yeah. You wanna come? I'm not sure how much of those two snogging in the seat next to me I can deal with." She replied with a small laugh - although she was excited to finally be out and doing something, she couldn't deny that she was rather not looking forward to her best friends making out sessions, which she tried to concentrate on dwarves, elves and hobbits. Arthur looked rather takenaback for a moment before he nodded with a smile that seemed wider than the one that he had done before.

"Sure, I'd love too. My friends aren't really into hobbits and elves and stuff, I think they find it a bit geeky." Arthur responsed with a grin - considering his friends were jocks, that wasn't really that hard to believe. For the rest of the lesson, the two embarked on a conversation that consisted of what they thought was going to happen in the next movie, and who had read the books, and how The Lord Of The Rings was awesome too. For the first time, Guinevere was actually starting to see a human being, yet she knew it wouldn't last long, it never did, that much she had learned about him. For once, the two were the last people out of the clasroom- normally, they fought their way to be the first ones out, and get away from each other, yet for once they seemed to not mind each others company.

"Gwen? I can call you Gwen, right?" He asked as they were heading out into the grounds, once again being stared out by numerous amounts of people.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked with a bright smile - her mood had seemily risen since the beginning of the lesson, whether that was because she now saw him as a human being with feelings rather than an asshole she was unsure.

"Your alright for an englishwomen." He stated with a grin before he made his way over to his rather large group of friends that were eyeing her like she was a bad smell. Guinevere rolled her eyes and made her way over to her two best friends. Morgana raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

"I sort of invited Arthur to the movies, hope that's cool?" Guinevere asked, hoping that the answer wouldn't be a bad one, she didn't especially want to go over to Arthur's 'friends' and tell him that he was now uninvited - for one, she didn't want to be yelled at again. But Morgana simply smiled a knowing smile down at her and nodded. "But it's not a date." She added quickly - Arthur wouldn't think it was a date, right? No way, he had far too much ego for that. Nevertheless though, she was nervoud, and what the hell was she going to wear?!


	5. Chapter 5

_A big big thank you to all of my reviewers, I never expected this story to get such a good response, you guys make me so happy :)! I do apologise for the lack of updates, I just started a new job, and everything is hectic haha. _

Guinevere pressed her lips together into a tight line as her eyes fell upon her appearance in the mirror – why she was so bothered about what she looked like, she was unsure. After what felt like hours of trying to choose what was suitable to wear, she had eventually settled upon a sleeveless white dress that stopped halfway down her thighs, and had pulled a small black belt around her waist, which she paired with a pair of black pumps, and a denim jacket. She had clipped the top half of her hair back, and applied some mascara and some clear lip-gloss. To say that she was nervous was an understatement; this was just her friends and Arthur, so why did she feel so nervous?!

Snapping out of her thoughts, Guinevere took one last look at herself before she grabbed her brown shoulder bag and pulled it over her shoulder, making her way downstairs as she did so. She headed out of the door, although not before leaving a note for Elyan so that he wouldn't worry and made her way onto the street. She partly knew the way, she just hoped that she could figure out the rest of the way.

"Guinevere!"

The women in question spun around at the sound of her name, and came face to face with a grinning Arthur.

"You do realise that you're going the wrong way, right?" He inquired.

Guinevere narrowed her eyes slightly before she nodded.

"Of course I did, I was just checking for ..er..my cat." She responded with a smile. Arthur simply shook his head with a small chuckle as the pair now began to walk in the right direction. They stayed silent for the rest of the journey, Guinevere mainly taking notes on the way that they were going.

Upon reaching the movie theatre, Guinevere's hazel eyes instantly fell upon both Morgana and Merlin, although they could have been the same person with how close, and sucky faced they were. She wrinkled her nose slightly before elbowing Merlin gently in the side of the rib.

Merlin reluctantly pulled his face away from Morgana's and smirked down towards her.

"It's time for the movie already?" Merlin explained, causing Arthur to roll his eyes rather dramatically.

"Come on." He murmured as he gently placed a hand on the bottom of Guinevere's back and led her into the theatre, closely followed by the other couple where he proceeded to buy both her ticket and her popcorn for her, much to her complaining. She hated it when people bought things for her. Taking a seat next to Arthur, Guinevere glanced over towards Merlin and Morgana who had once again decided to start making out- Arthur was right, that had been their plan.

"That was awesome! Legolas is so bad ass!" Guinevere exclaimed as they made their way out of the theatre. Arthur grinned in response.

"And that dragon was awesome, for a second I thought Bilbo wasn't going to escape! Arthur responded brightly. Both Morgana and Merlin had excused themselves halfway through the movie, Guinevere had a feeling it was due to how engrossed both her and Arthur had been.

"Come on, I'll walk you home, considering that I doubt you would know the way." He teased as he pushed some of his blonde locks out of his eyes. Guinevere simply nodded as she began to follow him down the street that they had come from a few hours earlier. They spent most of their journey home, excitedly conversing about the movie that they had watched; at least they had something in common. Guinevere paused at her front gate, and turned to glance at Arthur who was gazing at her with an unreadable look in his eyes, one that made Guinevere stop breathing for a few moments.

"You're unlike anyone that I've ever met." Arthur murmured, as he kept his gaze fixed upon her. Guinevere swallowed as she kept her eyes locked with his, almost as if she was too frightened to look away, yet she couldn't find anything to say in response.

Without thinking, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his cheek, a small smile etching across her lips as she did so. She made to pull away but paused when he held her in place. Slowly, Arthur brushed his lips gently against hers, his grip that was now upon her waist tightening slightly as he held her close, his tongue running across her bottom lip. Guinevere whimpered in response, to which Arthur froze and quickly pulled away from her, a blank expression now crossing his face.

"I have to go, I'm sorry..I..." He started but trailed off and shook his head slightly before running off in the direction to his house, leaving Guinevere stood alone at the end of her gate wondering what the hell happened.


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again, a big thank you to my reviewers, the whole 22 of them, I never thought this story would be such a big hit, but I'm glad you like it! This chapter's a little different to the others. Hope you enjoy! :)_

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Morgana snapped, waking Arthur out of his rather long and complicated trail of thoughts. His brows furrowed in a frown, as his eyes narrowed gently towards her. It wasn't unusual for Morgana to come bursting into his room angrily; however this time he had a feeling that it was different.

"Gwen spends one night with you, _alone_, and then all of a sudden, she's like a zombie, what did you do to her?!" She hissed, her own eyes narrowing towards him. Arthur swallowed back a lump that formed in his throat, and glanced down at his dark blue bed sheets. How was he even supposed to explain what he did when he wasn't sure why he had done it?

"I kissed her." He stated quietly, his eyes continuing to stay glued to the sheets of his bed.

Morgana's face softened slightly, as a smile spread over her face.

"Well it's about time! Wait..why do you not look happy about this?" She asked as she perched herself onto the end of his bed, her eyes fixing onto the side of his head. Arthur raised his head to finally look at her and pressed his lips together into a soft scowl.

"Because I bailed afterwards, I just left her there. She looked so devastated, and I feel terrible. I just..I don't know." He murmured softly, with a small sigh. For a moment Morgana wasn't sure who to feel sorry for. Sighing quietly, Morgana reached out and wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulder as she pulled him in for a tight hug. It was rare for the two of them to be seen being emotionally attached, so this was a special moment indeed.

"She's not Vivian you know. She's not going anywhere, and I think you two are perfect for each other. She's not going to die, Arthur. I mean, she will one day when she's old and grey, but you know Gwen, she's careful." Morgana stated hopefully, as she finally let go of him and flashed him a reassuring smile. In truth, what she had just said had been a lie, for all she knew Gwen could get hit by a bus the next day and pass away, yet she wasn't going to tell him that, not with the way that he was feeling.

Arthur simply flashed her a small smile in return and ran his fingers through his matted blonde hair. He wasn't sure that he could deal with anyone else dying on him, after all, his mother had gone first, and then Vivian, who would still hold a special part in his heart, after all, they had been together for 8 years, and had known each other since the two were babies. They had always had a special connection. Was it right to even allow himself to date again? Even though it had been two years since her death, he couldn't help but think how she would feel about this. She would be happy as long as he was happy, and he could easily see Guinevere making his happy, yet there was still doubt there. Doubt that he was unsure how to shake.

"Thanks, Morg." He murmured with a smile that was wider than it had been before.

Morgana simply smiled in return and took that as her ticket to leave. She gently shut the door behind her and went bounding back into her own bedroom, where Merlin was sprawled across the carpet on his front , a book in his hands. He glanced up at the sound of her arrival, and once she was inside, his eyes glowed a deep gold as he shut the door behind her, using his magic.

"Show off." Morgana murmured with a soft smirk as she spread herself out across her bed, and grinned towards him.

Merlin raised an eyebrow slightly at her expression, and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What have you done?" He asked suspiciously. Ever since Morgana had come into her magic a couple of months before, she had been using it to trick Merlin, something that he had become both very aware and suspicious of.

"I think Arthur's going to get with Guinevere, you know like they should be." Morgana exclaimed happily.

Merlin beamed towards her.

"Do you think they even know that they are destined for each other?" He asked curiously as he rolled onto his back and gazed up at the ceiling.

"I doubt it." Morgana murmured with a smile.

The thought of history repeating itself was both exciting and daunting at the same time, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen, sometimes destiny doesn't work out the way you want it too after all.


End file.
